A Knight, An Eagle, and a Forbidden Love
by tears oF U
Summary: [COMPLETE]When the only way to bring two people together is war, bravery, and fate there are endless possibilities. This is what happens to Hikaru, the queen of Earth, and Eagle. Full summary inside. [HikaruEagle]
1. War

Title: A Knight, an Eagle, and a Forbidden Love

By: tearsoFU

Summary: Hikaru is the Queen of Earth in A.D. 3012. Eagle, is the president of Autozam's son. When war and fate meet, a forbidden love is born.

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR it is solely owned to Clamp.

_Chapter 1_

_War_

"What do you mean Autozam is trying to invade Earth!" The King yelled. It is A.D. 3012, the new age, The Trillennium Age, has been born. After the end of World War III Earth has been ruled by a royal family from Cephiro. Hikaru sat next to her husband, Lantis, knowing that he would declare war against Autozam. "Why is Autozam trying to take Earth?" Hikaru asked, she loved her planet as much as she loved Lantis, but for the past year Lantis and Hikaru's marriage had been on the rocks. "Autozam's reason for invading is because…" Lantis interrupted, "For our air, ever since the O-Zone was back to it's normal state, they have been planning to migrate the Autozam citizens, to Earth." Everyone was surprised and Hikaru gasped. "You can't do this honey!" Hikaru said clinging on his sleeve. "There's no other way Hikaru, we can't just sit back as Autozam is already taking over China." Lantis said not looking at his wife. He stood up raised his sword and said, "By the power of the royal family, the Kingdom of Earth has declared war against the country of Autozam!"

Back in Autozam Eagle had just heard the news on TV. "...has declared war against the country of Autozam!" He turned off the TV and turned to his back lying on the bed. _Hikaru, must war bring our hearts together?_ Eagle thought. He got up and sat at his desk preparing a blueprint for a new mech as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" He said not taking his eyes of the paper. His father came in the room, "Eagle, I must ask you a question." He sat down on the edge of his bed. "What is it father?" Eagle asked not even thinking of turning to face him. "Well, I wanted to ask, well, tell you, you will be joining the Royal Army of Autozam in the battle against Earth. You will be the general for the attack on the royal palace in Kyoto, Japan. Eagle's eyes widened and he snapped out of his planning state._ Hikaru… she will be there. The only time in my life that I will see my love…_ Eagle stared at his blueprints for a few seconds. _But if I don't attack the royal palace and just go there to see Hikaru… I will bring disgrace to my country, what do I do?_ He looked at his father, with the most worried eyes. "I will go father, just tell me when and I will have 10 mechs ready." His father smiled, the smile of a proud father. "Thank you my son."

When his father left the room he looked down, thinking of the crazy scenario when him and Hikaru meet, "How am I supposed to tell her I love her, if I'm only there to destroy her home, and her loved ones? Err, hate this!" He pounded on the table with his fist and pencils fell to the ground. My only love sprung my only hate…

_My only love sprung my only hate._ Hikaru closed her book; she was reading Romeo and Juliet. It was nightfall, and in less then a week Earth would invade Autozam. She looked out the window to see the beautiful reflection of the moon in the Lake no Namae (Lake of Life). _Eagle…I'm sorry I left you, it was the biggest mistake of my life…_ Hikaru looked down to her lap and tears fell on her book. Suddenly, the door opened and Hikaru turned to the opposite way of the door to wipe her tears. "Who is it?" Hikaru got up and walked to the bedroom door. It was Fuu and Umi. "Hi our little friend!" Fuu said running to Hikaru and hugging her tightly. "Hi you guys what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked confusingly. "Were here to help fight for our Kingdom." Umi said hugging her two. "Aww, you guys came all the way from Cephiro just to help?" Hikaru's eyes flooded with tears of happiness. They sat at the dining room table and talked about life, like normal girls.

"So what's up with you and Clef Umi?" Hikaru asked laughing, Umi blushed and looked away. Fuu giggled. "They've been "getting along" pretty well." Fuu giggled and covered her mouth. "There's nothing between us Fuu!" Umi spat crossing her arms.

"How about you and Ferio, huh Fuu?" Umi and Hikaru giggled and Fuu was the next to blush. "Me and Ferio are getting married!" She said jumping up and almost spilling her tea. "What, how come you didn't tell me earlier, I'm so happy for you!" Hikaru cheered hugging Fuu and jumping. "How bout' you and Lantis hmmm?" Umi asked giving a mischievous look. Hikaru went from jumpy to droopy. Fuu and Umi looked at each other. "Things haven't been going to well…" Hikaru looked down again and thought of Eagle. "What, but the last time we came things looked just great!" Umi said in a worried accent. "It was all just set up so you guys wouldn't worry!" Hikaru suddenly grew red hot and fell to her chair. "I think I made the wrong choice when I married Lantis. My feelings are still towards Eagle…" Hikaru started tearing up again and she cried as Umi and Fuu comforted her into the night.

The day was here, after last minute planning Earth was in Autozam. With high tech planes and vehicles, they were a very powerful force. But they were no match for Autozam's mechs. Soldiers wearing gas masks attacked the royal house of Autozam's president. There were explosions everywhere. The suburban area was destroyed, and the sky was blacker with departing souls then ever. Eagle looked out the window, blood splashed on the window from a nearby Earth soldier. He turned around and walked to the Mech garage deep under the ground where he met with Geo and Zazu. Let's go you guys, the mech took off with 15 others following and flew into the road Eagle made to Earth. _I promise not to hurt you Hikaru…_

**END CHAPTER 1**

**I hoped you will keep reading this fic, I worked very hard on it, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please Review! **

xD aim: aznpinoyanimeboy

xD Myspace: email tell me what you think of this fic, or any of my other ones. Thank you for the support! )


	2. Fate

Title: A Knight, an Eagle, and a Forbidden Love

By: tearsoFU

Summary: Hikaru is the Queen of Earth in A.D. 3012. Eagle, is the president of Autozam's son. When war and fate meet, a forbidden love is born.

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR it is solely owned to Clamp.

_Chapter 2_

_Fate_

"Queen Hikaru, mechs from Autozam have past the Royal border. There are 16 of them and one large one." A soldier said to Hikaru and the others while they were having breakfast. "Ok you guys, let's go!" Hikaru commanded standing up like the leader she is. "Wait!" Fuu suddenly said giving a suspicious look to Umi. "Oh yeah, we almost forgot. Suddenly, there was a loud "whoosh" sound and glitter fell from the ceiling. Hikaru let her hands out to feel the glitter and they were warm and comforting. "Wow, what is this you guys?" They smiled but didn't say anything. A figure appeared from the dew of the glitter, and then another appeared, and another. The glitter disappeared and the three figures floated to the ground. Hikaru gave a loud gasp. "AAAAH! Presea! Clef! Ferio!" Hikaru ran up to them and hugged all three of them. "Hey there Queen." Ferio said laughing and shook her hair. "Hey there little girl, tee-hee." Said Presea hugging her tight. "Hello there Hikaru, I see you've been very, successful?" They all laughed. "Nice to see you too you guys!" Hikaru was her happy self again. She hasn't been this way since Lantis and her have not been getting along. "But what are you guys doing here?" "Were here to help silly!" Presea said perkier than ever.

Suddenly, there was a earthquake and a loud explosion coming from the south wing. Everyone was startled. "Presea, we'll need our swords!" Umi announced after the explosion. "Swords?" Hikaru was puzzled, but then remembered the swords they used to save Cephiro. Presea held her hands up and the three swords appeared. "Just like the old days, huh." Fuu said smiling. Umi and Hikaru agreed. "You'll need your armor too." Clef added giving them their armor. "Wait, how are we supposed to fight 15 mechs with just our swords?" Hikaru urgently pleaded. Umi then moved the cloth blocking the window, and there was Rayearth, Selece, and Windom standing outside blocking the missiles being launched from the Mechs. "Wha, oh my gosh!" Hikaru was once again excited and was jumping up & down. "You guys better go." Ferio said, and gave Fuu a kiss on the cheek. Fuu blushed and caressed his cheek and gave him a kiss, they both blushed. "I will always be with you…" Ferio said as they left the room from the window. "Wait, where's Lantis?" The three of them wondered where Lantis was. And so did Hikaru, Umi, Fuu. Lantis had not said anything to her since Umi & Fuu arrived. Little they did know that Lantis was destroying Autozam with the other soldiers.

_(Autozam)_

"King Lantis, 12 of our 20 planes have gone down!" Lantis was in the mother ship flying to Autozam's capitol, getting ready to launch the missiles. "Thank you General Takahashi." Lantis looked out the circular window. Bloodshed was everywhere, men, women, animals, and even children were laying on the ground, without a leg, or shot in the chest. Lantis turned and looked at the pilot, "Stop the ship and land near this village." All the soldiers were startled and surprised. "But sir, it will give us at least a 3 hour delay to our loc-" The pilot was interrupted by the suddenly infuriated Lantis, "Do not defy me, I said land, NOW!" It was as quiet as the inside of a turtle shell. The only noise was the jets of the ship and gunfire. When they landed Lantis was the only one to get off the ship. He turned his head, "Hmph, cowards…"

When he stepped onto the ground there were bodies everywhere. Mostly of Autozam citizens & soldiers, and some men and women from Earth. The ground flooded with blood, flies picking on the deceased. There was a wretched stench that of a dead cat on a road. Lantis put his gas mask on. He walked onto the ground, looking ahead where a dome covered a neighborhood. Missiles probably smashed the strong glass of the dome, letting the dirty air in. Lantis was horrified, but he knew it was for his kingdom. He knelt down and picked up a doll where a nearby girl was, without a leg. The doll crumbled into dirt and it scattered onto the ground. He walked to a women, she was hardly alive, a giant open sore on her back, gushing with blood. The women looked up at him. "You must be the notorious King Lantis." She laughed in hysterics as tears fell from her eyes. Her face was also scarred and bleeding. She grabbed Lantis's leg. "Yes, that I am miss." Lantis said trying to be polite. "Haha, you have destroyed our peaceful neighborhood, may despair be brought onto your loved ones." From there, her head dropped, and she died. Lantis was wide eyed and terrified. A tear fell from his eye, now seeing what he has done to these innocent people. He shook off the women's hand and it crumbled into ashes. He walked back to the ship. "This war, it's too much, tell all our soldiers to retreat back to Earth."

Back on Earth the Knights were winning over Autozam's mechs. "Umi, watch it!" Fuu warned as Umi dodged a laser beam. "Ice storm!" Yelled Umi as the mech froze and dropped to the ground with a loud crash. There were only 4 mechs left, "Let's get them Rayearth!" Hikaru yelled triumphantly as she gushed a fire tornado at one of the mechs. But right when that happened Selece was hit by a mech and it fell to the ground. "Umi!" Hikaru and Fuu pleaded. Selece disappeared and Umi was lying on the ground. Suddenly, Fuu was struck as well and she also fell to the ground. "Fuu!" Hikaru had a worried feeling and turned to see three mechs. And one of them was the leader.

In the leader's ship Eagle was thinking of what he would do. There was no turning back now, _what should I do, I love this women… _"Eagle, what are you doing, strike her now!" Zazu yelled in frustration. Eagle started breathing loudly, sweating as well. He closed his eyes and held back the tears. He triggered the button and there was a loud explosion. "No, what have I done!" Eagle just realized he made the biggest mistake of his life. "What's wrong Eagle? We defeated them, woo-hoo!" Geo and Zazu were jumping and popping out the wine bottles. Eagle was sobbing, he didn't know what it would feel like if he chose his country over his love. He landed the mech and ran out.

Hikaru was lying on the ground as Umi and Fuu were holding her. The two girls were furious. "what are you doing here, get away!" Umi spat, they had they're angry expressions on. All they wanted to do was rip every limb of his. Fuu was crying hugging Hikaru. Eagle fell to his knees crying and wiped his tears with his sleeve. "I-I'm sorry, I loved Hikaru, I-I didn't know what was going on with my body," He said between sobs. "Do you think saying sorry is going to bring her back? C'mon Umi, let's bring her in." Fuu yelled picking her up. "If you love her, then you will stay way from here." Umi appointed turning to help Fuu bring her in. "No, no, Hikaru, I love you, I'm truly sorry, we will see each other again!" Eagle yelled as Fuu and Umi walked into the palace. Right when he said that Hikaru awoke and slowly turned her head to see the one she really loved, crying at his knees. Very weakly she said," Fuu, Fuu, put me down, please…" Fuu and Umi gasped and put her down. "Hikaru, your alive!" Umi said. "Are you okay?" Hikaru didn't answer Fuu's question. She got up, almost falling, and walked slowly to Eagle.

Eagle was startled when he saw Hikaru walking to him. _Hikaru, thank god._ When she got to him she fell to her knees. "After all this time, I was never crying for Lantis, I was crying for you…" Hikaru smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "Hikaru, I'm so-" Hikaru covered Eagles lips. Their eyes were so similar, and she leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back. Umi and Fuu cried, they cried happy tears. They were happy for their best friend. "She really does love him." Umi said to Fuu. Clef, Presea, and Ferio come out to join Umi and Fuu. "I just realized, I've never said this three lettered sentence for real. But now, I mean it, with all my heart and soul. _I, love you._" Hikaru said kissing his cheek. "I love you too Hikaru, I love you with all my heart, soul and body." Eagle replied as he cried happy tears. Geo and Zazu come out from the mech, also happy for their leader.

"We will definitely see each other again Eagle…" Hikaru said closing her eyes, "I'll make sure of it." Eagle was confused, "What do you mean." And at that Hikaru fell to Eagle's shoulder. She had died in her love's arms. Eagle held her, he held her tight, not wanting to let go of her soul. "We _will_ meet again Hikaru." He smelt her hair, and cried. 10 minutes of Hikaru knowing Eagle loved him was enough to save a lifetime. So Eagle took his laser gun, I can't stop seeing you Hikaru, we will meet right now." " What, Eagle n-" _BANG!_ Eagle shot himself, to be with his love. "They all ran up to Eagle and Hikaru's bodies. "They died happy you guys, theirs nothing to worry about." Clef said bowing his head as everyone else did. Fuu turned to embrace Ferio as she cried. "It will be all right, they're both in a happier place, don't worry." Ferio said trying to make her feel better. Umi hid her tears under her hair; her tears fell to the ground. War can tear just two people apart, and the only way to find peace is death. Death is not something bad, it is a great thing. Life is just a stage that we go through. We go to live in heaven for the rest of eternity.

**END**

**Well, that was the final chapter; I worked very hard on this fic, so please review. Thank you for all your support! --- tearsoFU**

**xD aim_: aznpinoyanimeboy_, hit me up for any questions, fanfiction requests, etc.**


End file.
